Whos That Chick?
by MarryMePuck
Summary: Au. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are the new girls in Lima what happens when the cross Paths with the 4 Womanziers of Mckienly High, Puck, Sam, Finn and Artie?
1. Who Are Those Chicks!

Heeey. Bitches. I'm back. :) with a whole new story that I have been working on since good knows when. ;]. Now heres some background info-

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are adopted sisters. Quinn is the oldest, Followed by Brittany, Santana, Then Rachel.

Artie, Puck, Sam and Finn are know as the womanziers of the school. I have deiceded to keep Matt in the story, He is dating Pucks sister Ava.

* * *

"Girls!" David Berry shouted, Standing at the edge of the very long stairs that were inside him and his husbands and their four adopted daughters, he had some very good news tell to tell them. Quinn and Brittany came running down the stairs first, followed slowly by there less enthusiastic sisters, Rachel and Santana.

"Yes Daddy?" Quinn asked, taking a seat on the floor, in between Brittany's legs. David smiled and squeezed his husband, Leon's hand.

"Well, Your Daddy has been offered a job promotion, which will pay more money" Santana smiled, she liked the idea of her dad getting paid more money.

"Oh Daddy, That is fantastic" Rachel squealed giving her Daddy a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat.

"But, There is one condition"

"What's that" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have been transferred to a different hospital, Which is in Lima Ohio" The girls eyes widened, apart from Brittany.

"I thought Lima was a fruit"

"That's a Lime" Quinn whispered to her.

"Daddy, Dad, You cannot be serious, California is our home" Santana snapped, standing up and throwing her hands around. Rachel pushed her lightly back onto the sofa.

"Okay, I think we should all sit down and think this through, You to have obviously not thought this through clearly, so lets talk about this in the morning" Rachel said sweetly, Leon felt David's hand squeeze his, David hated it when Rachel told people what to do.

"No Rachel, Were moving and that's final, We will be moving at the end of the month, seen as it is the summer holidays you can start packing as soon as possible" The four girls sighed and walked up stairs. Once in Quinn and Brittany's room Rachel collapsed onto the bed.

"Are we really going to move" Brittany said quietly, looking out the window at the beautiful beach were she and her sisters spent most of their time. Quinn sighed, hating seeing her adorable sister upset, She put a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, But were moving to a place better than here, there won't be so many people" Quinn smiled softly, silently saying a pray to hope that what she just said was true.

"I guess it would be better" Brittany mumbled as she fell backwards onto her big big, quickly drifting of into a deep sleep. Quinn smiled fondly at her sister and stroked her hair.

"I'm really tired, it has been a long day, I'm going to bed" Quinn said. Santana got up and stood next to Rachel. They turned off the light and shut the door. They walked into their room, which was across the hallway. Rachel climbed into her bed, Once she was laying down she stared at the ceiling.

"Are you going to miss California Santana?" Santana nodded in the darkness.

"Yeah, But I guess we can think of this a new adventure right, Lima isn't going to know what hit em when we walk into that town right Ray?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose your right, Night San"

"Night Ray"

One Month Later...

"Well, That's everything out of the house, I guess were ready to go" David Berry said, With a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked at the big house in front of him. They all climbed into the car, As they turned out the driveway, The four girls looked back at the only home they had ever had in there life, where they had shared so many good memories. Brittany smiled as she turned around at her sisters.

"Don't look so sad, maybe Lima will be good, we can make new friends and grow our own limes and stuff" She said. Santana chuckled at her blonde sister, She waggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe there could be some super buff boys" She smirked, Nudging Quinn who frowned at her. Leon laughed as he heard his girls giggling in the back of there car.

"How long is it going to take to get there" Brittany asked.

"About 8 hours" David replied.

"What? I cannot possibly stay in this small amount of space for eight whole hours" Rachel gasped.

* * *

Puck walked into the basketball court with Mike and Artie at his side, Every Saturday after school they hang out there and have some guy time, Matt dunks the basketball in the net and grins when he sees his boys walking over.

"Hey Dude, Weres Ava?" Matt asked, High fiving Artie. Ava is Pucks twin (he's 4 minutes older and he never lets her forget, Anyway, Matt and Ava have been dating for about 5 months now, Puck totally hates the fact he knows that his best mate is porking his baby sis, its totally gross. But he'd rather Ava dates Matt then some over douche.

"She's just coming now" Puck said.

"Good, I'm planning on taking her out tonight then coming back to my place" Matt winks and waggles his eyebrows so everyone (mainly Finn) gets the message. Puck scrunches up his face and whacks Matt on the arm.

"Dude, That is gross, I don't wanna her about you sexing up my lil sis"

"Your lucky your porking up anyone, I haven't had any in months" Finn sighed.

"Agreed" Artie said, Wheeling up next to Finn.

"Lima isn't fun any more" Puck said. He was about to start playing against Matt, Until they saw a car pull into one of the newly built houses across the road.

"Hey Guys, Sorry were late" Ava said as Matt walked up to her and wrapped his hands up her hers, Sam just walked over to Mike and began to look at whatever Puck found so interesting. Two Muscular males walked out of the car and opened up for whoever was inside.

The first to walk out the car was a tall blonde, who was wearing a grey trucksuit and trainers, they could here her squeal when she looked at the cute house. Artie's face grew into a smirk when she bent over to pick up some bags, she has a nice bum, He made a mental note to at some point attempt to touch it, soon enough he almost found himself having a mail man moment.

The second girl caught Sam's eye, She had long blonde hair which was tied up into a neat ponytail. She was wearing a tight black vest top, which Sam noticed of course, his eyes lingered on the way her stomach lightly curved, which he found super sexy, There was something quite innocent about her aswell.

The third girl pushed the blonde one out of her way. Finns throat went dry when he had first proper look at the girl. She was hot, Very. Long black her that Finn wanted to have in his hands. And a killer rack, Finn was thinking a D maybe, The first thing that Finn looks for in a girl is a nice rack. "_All this thinking about girls boobs is making me wanna...oh shit! I need to use the toilet". _

Puck rolled his eyes at his friends, Seriously how pathetic could they get? Practically jizzing over a bunch of girls, Sure they were hot, But those three aren't anything special. But, When Puck looked over another girl stepped out the car, That sexy smirk she had on her face, It was a smirk that made his tummy do flips (he mentally slapped himself for being such a girl). Unfortunately for all four boys the girls walked inside there new home. After about a five minutes silence, Puck grinned and turned to his boys.

"Well, Fuck, Lima just got a whole lot more interesting"

* * *

Next Chapter- Puck and Rachel Meet, And the girls first day at school.


	2. Fine Fresh Fierce

_Hey, Sorry for the long wait. I have had some changes recently, but this is a resonably long chapter and the other one should be up by next week. _

_In this chapter- Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany auditon for Glee ;D_

_Enjoy and any ideas? and i dont own glee and i never will :'( _

_read+review_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"San, Ray, Wake up" David said softly, Standing at the door way. "Time for school" Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes. David chuckled and walked away. Rachel turned to Santana.

"I suppose after Breakfast we should start preparing ourselves for the day ahead" Santana nodded as she got out of bed. Brittany was waiting outside there room, Swaying lightly, She grinned when she saw her two brown haired sisters come through the doors.

"Guys, I have made you breakfast, And don't worry Daddy watched me why I was doing it" She said quickly and ran down the stairs. Rachel shook her head and walked down the stairs, The smell hit her nose, She looked at the table, It had all sorts of food on it. Quinn was sitting down munching on a piece of bacon. Santana sat down and started to pile up her plate with loads of food. Rachel and Brittany, Just took a few pieces of fruit.

"So, Are you looking forward to school?" Leon asked, As he flicked on the TV.

"Yes, Im looking forward to making new friends" Brittany shouted.

"Well, I hope the girls in Lima wont be as bitchy as there were in California" Quinn sighed, As she pushed her plate away from her.

"Me too, Them girls were horrible" Rachel said, Politely covering a hand over her mouth as she ate. Santana switched on her blackberry and checked the time.

"Lets go and get ready" Santana said, Grabbing Rachel by the arm before she got to finish off her food. Once upstairs Santana sat at her desk and began to style hair hair into a cute side ponytail. Rachel began to work her make up, She went for the smoky eyes look, She stroked some light pink blusher across her cheeks.

Santana had finished styling her (prefect) hair. She went into her and Rachels closet to pick out something to wear, She came out fie minutes later wearing her favourite black T shirt and matching leggings. Rachel decided on wearing her favourite pink Hollister t shirt and ripped jeans. In the other room Quinn had decided on wearing her favourite flower printed summer dress, Brittany put on her matching pink Abercormbie and Fitch tracksuit, With trainers. Quinn knocked on Rachel and Santana's door.

"You ready?"

"Lets go" Santana winked, Grabbing her bag.

Puck was leaning back against his truck, Throwing a football in the air and catching it. Finn was shifting from side to side, looking around every once in a while. Puck threw the football at his head.

"Dude? What the fuck?" Finn frowned, Rubbing his forehead.

"You were pissing me off, What are you looking for anyways"

"Those girls were saw the other day" Shit. Finn was actually saying something that was worth his time, Sure he had been thinking a lot (in many, many ways..) about that brunette that caught his eye. Artie rolled up next to them, He was talking to Mike and Tina, But Finn and Puck had distracted him.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked the two boys.

"Trying to look out for them chicks, we saw yesterday" Finn grinned, Pounding Pucks fist. Artie sighed.

"Finn you do know there are like, 4 other high schools in Lima they could be.." Artie stopped mid sentence when he saw that girl, The same one from the other day, She was walking with another blonde haired girl who was just as attractive, But Artie couldn't take his eyes off the way she had a little spring in her step or the way her hair flowed in the wind. Finn grinned when he saw Artie staring at the blonde girl, until he saw the olived skin black haired beauty he saw yesterday, He got a bit mad when he saw some of the douches from the hockey team checking out her behind. Puck just held his cool when he saw the brunette he had been dreaming about all weekend. He was too busy staring at her he didn't realize that one that Finn was jizzing over was tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around. He looked the brunette up and down, licking his lips. The black haired girl scoffed and turned to Finn.

"Hey, Were new here could you tell us were too go, I'm Santana, This is Rachel, Quinn and Brittany"

"Yeah sure, Follow me" Finn said nervously. Santana smiled and followed him. Quinn and Brittany followed, Her. Rachel turned around, Not noticing that there was a boy stand right next to her. She looked him up and down.

"Not bad" She smirked, (Just too tease..). But she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes really were.

"You no it, So how about after school you come back to my place and have a free ride on the Puckerone express?" He grinned, Waggling his eyes.

"Um. I think I will have to pass on that offer, As nice as it mite be...I have to go and catch up with them now..Bye.."

"Puck"

"Seriously, That's your name."

"No, Its nickname, My real name is Noah but that isn't a bad ass name, So Puck is better, It rhymes with Fuck and I like to Fuck" He smirked.

"Lovely...Bye Noah" She smiled, Waving her hand before she walked away. Puck just stood there with is mouth open, But he totally watched her walk away.

"Hey, Im Ava" A girl said, Making Santana jump as she was looking for something in her locker. The girl had dark red hair and big green eyes looked at them. She held her hand out for Rachel to shake.

"Hey, Im Rachel Berry" She smiled. Ava laughed.

"Oh I no, My brother has stopped going on about you" Rachel raised a eyebrow.

"He's your brother?" Ava was about to answer, But someone cut her off.

"Oh hey Ava, Do tell your brother I do say hey and that he should call me" A bright blonde haired and a oranged skinned cheerleader smirked at Ava, the other cheerleaders around her laughed. Ava stepped forward, Everyone in the hallway was now watching.

"Leave my brother the fuck alone or you will seriously regret it" The blonde cheerleader was about to hit her in the face until a brown haired cheerleader stopped her.

"Don't do it Mel, Nationals is in a week and we need to look our best, a broken hand wouldn't like great would it now" She said. Mel composed herself and turned to her friend.

"Your right Emily, Why waste time on this screw up?" Ava laughed as her and her friends walked in the other direction.

"You okay?" Santana asked, Putting a hand on the girls forearm. Ava shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. I can totally take that bitch and she knows it." She smiled. The bell rang and the three girls began to walk down the hall to there next class.

"So, Are you two thinking of joining any clubs?"

"I was thinking of joining the soccer team" Santana said.

"I was also to thinking about joining Glee Club" Rachel grinned, Thinking about everyone's faces when she sang.

"I'm in Glee club, You guys should totally join" Santana shrugged her shoulders, She could sing but not anywhere near as amazing as Rachel.

"Yeah sure"

"Come to practice next period" Ava said, Before entering her next class.

Puck wheeled Artie into Glee, Everyone was already there. He took his usual seat next to Finn at the back, Leaving Artie up the front next to Matt and Mike, Mr Schue walked into the room, With a massive cheesy grin on his face, Which meant that he had some assignment for them to do. Puck smirked when he saw Rachel walk into the room, appreciatively noticing the way her hips move when she moves. Unfortunately she sat at the front with her other sisters.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are going to be auditioning for Glee Club today, So..Take it away girls, the stage is yours" They walked onto the stage and took their positions, Santana on the far left, Then Brittany, Rachel and then Quinn. The music came on and they began to sway there hips.

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Oh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilettos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Ooh Oh Ooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Oooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Ooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

(California, California)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(California)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(California, yeah)

Their audience stood up and clapped and cheered. Mr Schue walked up to them and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Girls, That was really good. We defiantly need your voices for sectionals, so if you would like to take a seat" Rachel took a seat at the front next to Kurt, Mr Schue began going on about sectionals.

"That was totally hot" She heard someone whisper down her neck, it was a deep manly voice, that sent shivers through her spine, once the Spanish teachers back turned she whipped her head around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Oh I should of guessed it was you" She said dully, trying to ignore the shivers that he sent down her spine. Puck smirked. "Please stop harassing me"

"Why would I do that, Princess?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Because, I just asked you" Rachel said frowning, did he not just hear her?

"Well, I'm just making sure you get settled into school" He grinned, Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to listen to Mr Schue.

"Now, As you guys all know sectionals is a few weeks time, and we still need to find some songs, So your assignment for the week is for all of you too perform a song by your favourite artist and to give a reason why you love that artist, so then if one of you does a really good performance, we could consider using one of there songs for sectionals" Everyone started to turn around and whisper about what songs they were going to sing. Kurt gasped as a idea came into his head, he shot his hand up.

"Mr Schue. Would we be aloud costumes and props?"

"Of course Kurt, I want you guys to go all out." He laughed. Kurt squealed and turned to Rachel and Santana.

"So, What songs are you thinking of doing lovelies?"

"I'm not sure, As soon as I get home I'm going to look for something to sing" Rachel said. Quinn and Brittany turned their chairs around so they could join in the conversation.

"I think I'm going to sing a Selena Gomez song" After Brittany spoke the bell went and everyone began to leave the room, Kurt said his goodbyes and left the room with Tina, Ava and Mercedes.

"Hey, Your Quinn right" Sam smiled walking up to Quinn, who was just staring at him.

"Yeah I'm Quinn, your Sam right?" Sam laughed and nodded.

"So, Are you and your sisters thinking of coming to watch us play football on Friday?" Sam said, placing his hands in his pockets. Quinn frowned, Sam found that cute.

"Nobody said anything about a football game, are you on the football team?"

"Yeah, Me, Mike, Puck, Artie and Finn are on the team, We kinda suck but after the games we always have a party round one of the teams house, this week its at my place, do you and your sisters want to come, I mean you don't have to..cause your new.." Sam's babbling was cut of, a soft finger pressed to his lips.

"Stop babbling, I'll come and watch you play and I'll come to your party after the game, here's my number" She handed him a piece of paper with a number on it, She gave him a grin and walked out the room, he watched her hips sway in those awesome tight jeans she was wearing. He looked down at the number and smirked, he was so the man.

* * *

Santana was standing at her locker, plucking a few eyebrows and studying herself in the mirror, she looked good as usual. She glared at Amber as she walked past her locker. Boy did she hate that girl.

"Hey Santana" Finn grinned. Santana's glare fell when she saw Finn.

"Hey Finn, What's up?" Santana smiled, taking a few books out of her locker.

"Nothing, Are you coming to the party after the game on Saturday" Finn said, leaning against her locker.

"Well, Quinn told me that Sam had invited all four of us, So yes I am coming"

"Oh cool, So I was kinda wondering if you would like to be my date, I mean I no we like barely no each other but I thought if you went with me it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other" Finn smiled to Santana.

"Yeah sure, Could you pick me and my sisters up then, well need a ride home as well, so one of you is going to have to stay sober" Santana said, inspecting her prefect nails. Finn nodded, frowning a little, Santana was kinda bossy, But that could be a good thing If you get what he means.

"Sure. I will talk to the guys next period"

"Great. Later" She walked away leaving Finn, Wondering how the hell the guys are going figure out who should stay sober.

* * *

"And that is how I figured out that dolphins are just gay sharks" Artie snapped out of his day dream, Brittany had offered to wheel him to his next class (she had the same classes) he was 90% sure that she didn't know what she was saying but it was cute.

"So, Are you going to come and watch me play football on Friday?"

"Yeah, Can I play to?" Brittany grinned. Artie laughed.

"Football is a dangerous game, You mite get hurt, But you can come and cheer for me right?" Artie said hopefully. Brittany nodded quickly.

"Yeah, And were going to a party after right?"

"Yeah. Me, Finn, Sam and Puck are picking you all up and taking you there"

"Oh cool!"

* * *

"Yo Princess wait up" Rachel huffed in annoyance when she heard Noah call her name. He jogged up behind her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Noah. I have a name, So can you please stop calling me Princess!" She snapped and shrugged his arms off, She tried to walk away but this time he wrapped his big arms around her small waist, so she was pressed up against someone's locker. He rested his face on her hair, which smelt of vanilla. He whispered in her ear.

"You love it." She got shivers again, which she tried to ignore.

"Noah please, can you just let me go now, I'm going to be late for class" He chuckled and let her go. She turned around and glared at him, when she went to leave he slapped her butt. She gasped and flicked him the finger.

"You coming Friday" He called down the hallway.

"Yes" She shouted as she walked around the corner. Puck shook his head and walked to the nurses office, maths gave him a headache.

* * *

_Next chapter- Solos, Football Game and Party!_


End file.
